Naruto: Winds of Time
by SomeRandomBagel
Summary: Everyone is dead, destroyed by the Shinju, the divine tree. Alone, broken but with not all hope lost as the spirit of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Sixth Paths offers Naruto another chance of a life with friends, family and love. To the past. Fem!Naruto Time Travel
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

**Kakashi: 2 Years old**

**Minato: 16 Years old**

**Naruto/Sannin/Sakumo: 28 Years old**

**Hiruzen/Danzo: 45Years old**

**(AN: This story is based of the Manga and has spoilers all the way up to chapter 700. There isn't actually a Naruko in this story, I put it there so people would know that this is femNaruto). The pairing is a secret.**

* * *

I stand there, broken, alone. Nobody else there to comfort me, or to help me carry on. The only connection of the world how it should be is the eye in my left eye socket, from a friend who believed in me in the last moment of his life, who was my brother in all but blood. All gone, lost in the winds of time, devoured by the Shinju, the Divine Tree. Only I remain left to pick up the broken pieces, I remember the last words of my fallen kinsman, my brother, who if one different decision was taken, another path taken, could have been the one to not stay as he did. I remember the last words. "Believe in yourself, don't stray and remember, remember us all, let the eye represent the ones lost."

All is not lost however as I look around I notice there is still one who remains, the spirit of the Hagoromo Ousutsuki, the Sage of the Sixth Paths. As I make eye contact I can see that he doesn't have the despair I thought he would seeing as they race of men has fallen before his eyes as he was powerless. I see the hope. I see how his eyes dart between the biju, including Kurama. My partner, who looks at the Sage with the mixture of curiosity and understanding. I can tell that he wants to know why the Sage is not despairing however he understands that this man is outside of normalities and as he speaks I understand, I understand why he is renown as the closest being to a God other than the Rabbit Goddess herself.

"There is only one chance left for you, Naruto." I hear him say, the wind swirling around us as if anticipating what is about to be said. "You can go back, how I cannot divulge as this can't, under any circumstances, be found by the foul peoples of the Earth such as my son, Indra's reincarnation Madara." His voice echoes through the valley, created by the battle that raged there only a sparse few hours ago, with utmost authority.

"Do you accept this chance, Naruto, reincarnation of Ashura and heir of Ninshu?"

I reach forwards and clasp his hand before stating my answer "Yes".

He allows a small smile to grace his face as he allows his chakra to build up. "Very well, I will send you back to the time before the Third Great Shinobi War", I can hear the disgust in his voice as he mentions war, his gift to us has been perverted in the way of death. "Your first act should be to get back to your beloved Village of the Hidden in the Leaves, to gain their trust so that you can stop Obito from being lost to the curse of hatred, and also to contact Kurama".

I can see the confusion in Kuramas face as this is mentioned, however before he can ask the Sage chuckles before answering "Yes Kurama, you shall also regain the memories that will have been lost for all others. Now go my descendant, may the future hold brighter things for you in the past."

As he says this I see a bright light start to glow from his hands and as he clasps my hands with his and places them on Kuramas paw, a bright light engulfs us both and my conscience slowly fades into the black abyss of sleep".


	2. Chapter 1: Backwards Through the Winds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto starts stirring as the stars in the sky begin to show. Alone she looks around and remembers what has happened. She sits, crying with happiness while chanting "It worked, it worked" over and over again. Noticing that she is sat in a desert, she realises she still has a way to go to get to her beloved village. She then looks down and sees that she has aged from when she was in the past to around 28, attributing this as a side effect of the time travel she decides to start her journey.

Standing she stretches, then she notices that her backpack is full again, taking out a scroll which is on top of all the rations that have appeared in her bag. It reads:

_Welcome to the past Naruto, I took the liberty of using my yin-yang release to add food and means of shelter to your backpack, I also added instructions of how to use the abilities which you have now gotten from the Rinnegan given to you by Indra's reincarnation. I ask you to use your time well and remember that the Professor is an open minded individual, it would do well to have him believe you, although you may need Kuramas jinchuriki to convince him that you are indeed not from this time. While you pay not have noticed, I also added the rest of my children's powers into you as they would have been reverted during the changing of the winds of time, however as you have noticed they have not contacted you. This is because I did not include their conscience although their chakra will regenerate if you use it. Use your time well._

Reaching further into the bag Naruto pulls out a second scroll and opens it, upon finding instructions of how to use the abilities of the Rinnegan she decides that she should spend time learning them before she goes to Konohagakure.

Deciding that she should focus on the sixth paths before she delves into the outer path, Naruto decides that she should choose the Deva path first as it allows the use of Shinra tensei and Bansho ten'in as they serve the most useful purpose when traveling alone, along with the chakra receivers, to defend yourself and to hunt for resources, such as food (although she already has enough supplies for at least a month).

Activating her Sixth Paths Sage mode she flies into the sky to look at her whereabouts in the desert. Seeing that she is close to the borders of the Land of Rivers and Wind she decides to find a secluded place in the midst of the forests in the Land of Rivers to practise her use of the Rinnegan outside of prying eyes.

After searching using the flying of Six Paths Sage mode she finds a cave where she can practise her Rinnegan, however after setting up her camping supplies in the cave she realises that this was the cave where Gaara was killed and Shukaku was extracted from his body. She feels of pang of hurt in her heart as she thinks of the people she left when she was sent to change the winds of time. Remembering the people she left behind she realises that many of them have not been born yet.

She also realises that the people who are alive can be saved such as her Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. This causes her heart to swell with determination, she can save them all. She can do this, she repeats this to herself in her head over and over as she starts practising the use of the Deva path after creating a shadow clone to keep watch using frog sage mode.

After practising for hours she remembers that she has more scrolls which the Sage left for her, deciding it is best for her to read these before carrying on with her training. Opening the scroll with the marking _Elemental Mastery_. She decides that this could be something of great help to her. Naruto opens the scroll and it reads:

_Now that you have been sent backwards through the winds of time and have gotten over the excitement of the Six Paths of the Rinnegan, you are reading this. As you have remnants of all eleven of my children you have also been granted great power in that you can use every element and many sub elements such as **Yoton **from Son Goku or **Jiton** from Shukaku. This will allow you to have many advantages over your enemies as you will be able to learn different jutsu, as you call them, for each of these elements. I have included what I did to gain mastery over these elements when I was still with my mother and when I was going to fight against the One Eyed God and Mother. Using your clones you will be able to master all of these in the time it would take most people to master a single of your jutsu, around 3 months. I would also like to mention that you now have all the power I gave to Sasuke, Indra's reincarnation, allowing you to have yin and yang power enabling the use of my Creation of all Things. My last message to you is this: Do not fear changing the winds of time._

Realising that the Sage has already given Naruto every advantage she needs, Naruto decides that Elemental Mastery should be the first milestone for her to cover, as it will give her the mastery over the elements to control them in its pure form, without using hand seals for anything. With this in mind she decides to get started.

* * *

**|Time skip 2 months|**

* * *

After 2 months Naruto releases her clones for the day and wipes the sweat that has accumulated on her forehead. Finally finishing learning how to use the five main elements she sighs and sits down to relax for the rest of the day before starting on the sub-elements for the last month of her training. Suddenly she feels herself getting pulled, realising what this she collects the backpack with all her supplies, and braces herself for the reverse summoning.

* * *

**Mt. Myoboku**

* * *

As she appears she recognises the Sacred Oil Fountain where she learned to use Sage Mode. Breathing in the unique air she opens her eyes. In front of her is Fukasaku and Shima, the Toad Elders. "Welcome back to Mount Myoboku Naruto-chan". Naruto recognises this as Fukasaku and smiles

"Hello Fukasaku-jiji" she replies with a curt nod, showing respect to the male toad Elder. Realising after she said this that she was told Welcome Back she gasps "You remember?!" In reply the Elder toad smiles sagely and replies "Yes Naruto-chan we remembered as soon as you used our frog style Sage Mode for the first time, however we decided to wait a while to tell you as we knew you needed to get your bearings in this world".

Realising that she is not the only one who knows Sage Mode Naruto asks the Toad Elders her urgent question. "Does Jiraiya-sensei remember?!" At this the Toad Elders frown "We do not know as we have not reverse summoned him since we gave him the prophecy and he learnt Sage Mode in his youth when still learning under the Professor, therefore we decided to wait until we summoned you to summon Jiraiya-boy".

As soon as he said this he starts the reverse summoning of Jiraiya. In a poof of white smoke a much younger than remembered Jiraiya appears. Complaining Jiraiya replies "Did you have to summon me at this moment I was doing some resea…" He trails off as he looks at Naruto, confusion rife in his eyes before his eyes glaze over as if remembering something. His eyes then widen before he faints from an overload of information and surprise.

* * *

**|Time Skip 3 hours|**

* * *

As soon as Jiraiya wakes up he starts to look around seeing the Toad Elders and Naruto sitting and talking about all that has happened in the 2 months that she has been in the past. Speaking up Jiraiya asks "What is going on right now? I was dying after fighting Nagato and suddenly I have been reverse summoned to Myoboku while I was doing research!"

Seeing that Jiraiya is awake again, Naruto explains everything that happened after he died in the waters of Amegakure, from the attack on Konoha by Pein to the destruction of the world by the Shinju and Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess. "As you can tell I was sent back by the Sage to save the elemental nations and to stop black Zetsu and his mother".

Jiraiya takes this information in and then realises what time period that he is in, eyes widening and suddenly jumping to his feet he exclaims with extreme happiness "I can save everyone, I can stop Orochimaru from falling and save Minato from his death!" Thinking about Minato Jiraiya smiles before frowning. "We need to plan out what to do with individual people before we do anything" Looking at Naruto and seeing the same expression on her face he notices how far she has come from when he died.

"The first thing that we should do is to save Sakumo Hatake, with his guidance Kakashi could become an even bigger threat to our enemies" Jiraiya explains. Agreeing with this Naruto decides to get out an empty scroll to write down what the basic outline of what is going to be done by them to make sure the Moon Eye Plan fails. After a long discussion they finally finish the scroll which reads:

_1) __Convince the Sandaime that Naruto can be trusted and the situation that is happening (Naruto)_

_2) __Regain contact with Kurama through Kushinas seal (Naruto)_

_3) __Go to the ruins of old Uzushiogakure and gain the sealing knowledge in the chambers hidden from when it was invaded from the maps shown in the Sages 3rd and final scroll (Naruto)_

_4) __Learn sealing to a standard of a seal master using clones (Naruto)_

_5) __Save Sakumo Hatake by completing his mission with him, no seppuku (Jiraiya)_

_6) __Save Obito from being crushed during the Kannabi bridge mission (Naruto)_

_7) __Save Yahiko from Danzo and Hanzo during the Third Shinobi War (Naruto)_

_8) __Ally Amegakure with Konoha after Akatsuki gain control of Ame (Jiraiya)_

_9) __Save Rin by fixing the seal for Isobu before she reaches Konoha, giving Konoha another jinchūriki and gaining contact with Isobu to explain the situation (Naruto)_

"After these events it is more than likely that things will have been changed so much that is won't matter" explains Naruto. "It would be better for us to try and change these events and then plan for what will happen after this as the timeline will have been changed dramatically". Fukasaku nods before saying "Yes I agree Naruto-chan, this is probably the best course of action. Now we have this out the way we need to determine when to start and how much time we have left".

At this Naruto nods before saying "I will carry on with my elemental training in the sub elements that I have gained and the use of the truth seeking balls for another months using the Sage's scroll which he left for me, however it is probably best for me to stay here while training them as it is somewhere nobody will be able to find me. While I do this however it would be better for Jiraiya to go to meet with Jiji and explain the situation". With Jiraiya and the Elder Toads agreeing with this Naruto goes to find a place to train.

* * *

**|Time Skip 2 Months|**

* * *

As Naruto finishes fighting her clone army with the use of an Asura Path chakra blast to finish the remaining clones she slumps to the ground smiling. She has finally finished her training of the sub-elements and the Six Paths of the Rinnegan. Even though she has not used the outer path yet she knows that is not needed at this point in time.

"Naruto-chan!" Naruto turns around and sees Fukasaku jumping down. "I believe that it is time for you to head to Konoha now with Jiraiya-boy". Realising that she is going to see her Kaa-chan, Tou-chan and Jiji again she starts smiling a blinding smile. "Yes I am ready now, let us go". Fukasaku smiles and jumps through the Distant Water Body which connects Konoha and Myoboku.

Gathering her belongings she stands still bracing herself for the summoning. Before feeling the pull and arriving in the forests of the central area of the Land of Fire with the Hokage monument overlooking it. Feeling the nostalgia of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto starts producing tears from the corners of her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Konohagakure of the past Naruto" exclaims Jiraiya with a smile on his face. "I have already told Sensei about the predicament we are in and shown him the list however you will probably have to show him some of your power to completely convince him this is not a joke". Naruto, thinking about this statement, decides it would be best to use her Sixth Paths Sage mode with her truth seeking balls.

Naruto gets to the gates of Konoha and walks through with Jiraiya and Fukasaku. The Winds of Time are changing.

* * *

**|Hokage's Office|**

* * *

Sitting in the Hokage's office is the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, known as many names such as the Professor and God of Shinobi throughout his years as a Shinobi of Konoha and through each of the great Shinobi wars, in both timelines. This predicament, however, is the most unusual one he has ever come across. His own student, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, claims that he is actually from the future and has been taken to the past while keeping all his memories.

This however is not the most unusual thing about this however, the most unusual thing is that Jiraiya says that the reason this has happened is because of the third toad summoner, Naruto Uzumaki, who has come back in time to before her birth because of the Sage of the Six Paths after the entire race of mankind was destroyed by the Shinju and the Rabbit Goddess.

Looking through his crystal ball he notices Jiraiya walking through the gates of Konohagakure with an unusual woman with an uncanny resemblance to Jiraiya's own student, Minato Namikaze. They are different however as they have three whisker marks on each cheek and the facial structure reminds him much more of the villages very own Kyūbi Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki.

Hiruzen also notices the sun like marking on the woman's right hand and a crescent moon like marking on her left hand. Focusing on these markings he can tell that they hold a great amount of power, each rivalling the entirety of the Sannin and Hiruzen combined. He realises that even if the woman's story is untrue then it doesn't matter as she still is a very powerful individual who wants to join Konohagakure and let the Will of Fire burn brightly.

As he watches them enter the Hokage's tower he calls for his ANBU guard to leave him and for his secretary to bring in his student and his future student as they arrive.

Walking into the room Naruto looks around taking in the sight of the Hokage building again, since it was destroyed during the fight with Pein in his timeline and remembering everything there from his youth, apart from slight change such as no picture of the Yondaime.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Naruto. I believe that we have some business to attend to" states the Sandaime, taking note of the rigid posture of Naruto as he talks, and the look of immense sorrow in her eyes.

Naruto looks at Hiruzen and whispers under her breath "jiji". Composing herself and reminding herself that this is not her jiji anymore, it's Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi in his prime she is talking to she straightens out her posture, while nodding her head, and replies "Thank you Lord Hokage, I believe we do". Taking a seat where the Sandaime has set one for her she takes a place next to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya tells me that you have come from the future, and that he has memories up until his death to his old student from Amegakure. Naturally I don't believe this without proof, show me" As the Sandaime finishes speaking Naruto jumps behind her chair activating the Six Paths Mode, hovering in the air.

Allowing the Sandaime to watch for a minute while letting the Truth-Seeking Balls hover behind her, Naruto waits for the Sandaime to allow her to sit back down. After motioning her, Hiruzen turns around to look over Konohagakure no Sato. Inhaling on his pipe he turns around again to look at the phenomenon he has in-front of him, wondering what the best course of action would be.

"Very well, I believe you". He finally says after gazing at the woman. "I will still have you go on a probationary period of 3 months, as you have Jiraiya vouching for you it will not be the standard of 6 months, however with war looking to be on the horizon as the third Kazekage has recently gone missing I can never be too careful".

"I remember Sakura telling me about the third Kazkekage puppet she fought, Sasori of the Red Sands is the murderer. He turned the Kazekage into a human puppet from his corpse which kept his iron sand, which he could use" Naruto says remembering what Sakura said from her fight against Sasori when retrieving Gaara. "He wont leave Sunagakure for a while however until he has made a name for himself during the Third Shinobi War".

Sitting back in her chair Naruto closes her eyes to stretch her senses to see if she can recognise any chakra signatures. Reaching out she notices her Father, Minato and a signature that feels extremely like Kakashi but more confused. Focusing more onto the Kakashi like chakra signature, Naruto tries to separate all of emotions she could feel coming from them. Feeling confusion, despair, grief, happiness and worry, Naruto is intrigued by what is going on but before she could muse anymore about what was happening she is brought back into the conversation between the Sandaime and Jiraiya.

"I have an apartment setup for situations like the one you are in. You will be given a home for the first 3 months during which you will do D ranks". Hearing this Naruto groans, remembering her D-ranks as a genin _'stupid cat'. _"Then you will put into a job in the village for another 3 months which will benefit the village in a way that is essential for our continued position". Naruto realises that this means she will most likely be involved in the shinobi library _'or maybe the academy like Iruka-sensei' _she muses, realising how fun it would be to scare the children to respect her.

Bringing herself back to reality she thanks the Sandaime before being told the directions to her new accommodation and heading out of the Hokage's tower. Being caught up by Jiraiya she looks at him with confusion, wondering why he wanted to catch up with her at this point. Seeing this as a prompt Jiraiya begins "I am going to meet up with Minato tomorrow so that he can show me the beginnings of his new original technique, as well as his progress of recreating the Nidaime's famous teleportation technique, I decided that you might want to meet your father, and also help him with his original technique as you yourself took the Rasengan and created many variants according to what the toads told me. I will be meeting him at the Third Training Ground at around 1pm tomorrow".

Realising this is a chance for her to make the shinobi of Konoha better already so that they can stand against Zetsu and Madara when the time comes, she takes up Jiraiya on his offer and is told to meet at teh Third Training Ground just after Mid-day tomorrow.

Reaching her new home, Naruto lies on her bed looking out at the sunset over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and slowly succumbs to the depths of sleep. The winds of time are already changing.


	3. Chapter 2: Still Winds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Naruto wakes up, stretching as she does so, and looks to her left over the village, seeing the position of the sun she determines that the time is around 10am. Standing up she remembers what she said she would do with Jiraiya-sensei. With a smile creeping onto her face, she remembers the small amount of time she spent with her Father on the battlefield. Realising that the jutsu her Dad was known for in the future have not been created yet or he has not learnt, she sets out to gather up some supplies to help him once he gets the technique ready.

After eating breakfast, Naruto steps outside the building she is living in and breaths in the air of Konoha before setting out to buy herself some supplies that she will need. Heading into a general supplies shop, Naruto picks out packets of hundred of balloons so that when Minato has finished creating his technique she can help him create a way to teach it, and also to help him make it bigger through the use of bigger balloons.

Stepping outside, Naruto jumps onto the roof of the nearest building and looks around to get his bearing of where he is. Recognising the area that will become the Yamanaka flower shop she heads North-East towards the memorial and the Third Training Ground. Just before she jumps past the last of the buildings and into the woods near the memorial stone, Naruto notices a small shop named Fuin. Leaping down off the roof she was on, Naruto slowly walks over to the shop to check if it has the resources that she needs.

Walking into the shop, the bell on the door jingles and she steps inside, getting out of the warmth of the summer sun. Looking around she notices that everything in the shop is plain and there is nobody manning the shop. Pushing out her senses to see if the shop has anybody in there she flinches slightly as she feels chakra slowly seeping out of a person and focusing on her. Realising that she is under a genjutsu she quickly circulates the Bijū chakra which is located inside of her body and breaks the illusion.

Looking over the now uncovered shelves, he notices many books on fūinjutsu. Looking around she notices that there is one book near the back of the store which looks more battered and old than the rest of the books. Nearing the book she realises that the price of this book is many times greater than the rest of the books as well, at least ten times as much to buy. Reaching it she notices the swirl pattern on the front, slightly trembling she reaches forward to the book and looks inside the front cover.

The name _'Mito Uzumaki' _stands out as she looks. Putting the book down she notices the title of the book is **'An Uzumaki's guide to Uzumaki F****ūinjutsu'. **Naruto reaches into her pocket and pulls out a scroll. Upon the application of chakra a small container appears in her hand containing enough money for her to buy the book several times over. Wasting no time she picks up the book, as well as many other books that contain the content from Initiate and Novice all the way up to Master which then leads into Mito Uzumaki's Uzumaki Fūinjutsu book.

Making her way over to the store owner and laying enough money onto the counter, she lets him check the amount before thanking him and making her way outside, after sealing the books, other than the Initiate guide, into her sealing scroll, she makes her way over to the third training ground before sitting with her back to the middle wooden pole, the same one she, Jiraiya and Obito were all tied to when they first took to bell test as the initiation into Team Seven.

After getting around a sixth of the way she senses a presence making her way towards the training ground. Quickly using the **Transparency Jutsu**,Naruto hides in plain sight as a teenage Minato steps into the field and looks around, searching for Jiraiya. Seeing that he is not there Minato sits down with his back to a tree and takes out a scroll and rolls it out, showing its contents. Taking a pencil from his kunai holster, he begins to write down theories and cross out things on the scroll about his new technique he is creating to work in conjunction with the **Flying Thunder God**.

Quickly getting into his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto flies up into the branches of the tree above Minato and watches what he is doing. Noticing the telltale signs of a predecessors of the **Rasengan**, she decides that now would be a good time to drop the invisibility and show herself. Watching Minato stiffen as she stops suppressing her chakra signature and becomes visible again, she chuckles seeing her father with such a shocked look.

Jumping down she looks at Minato with his mouth still hanging open. "Now now Minato, no need for you to catch fly's". Realising he was still staring he looks away and scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed by the situation he is in. "I was told my Jiraiya that he was coming here to meet his student and help him work on some problems he has been having, so I decided to come see this student for myself, that wouldn't be you would it?" That got his attention.

Looking at the strange woman in front of him Minato was about to say something before he was cut off with a barking laugh. Turning round Minato sees his sensei do exactly the same thing as Naruto was doing before him. "I guess that is one way to put it, more like you forced me to stupid brat". mumbling the second part Jiraiya suddenly pales as he finds a kunai positioned at his delicate parts. "What was that?" Naruto threatens in his ear. Quickly making amends Naruto turns to see a laughing Minato, in hysterics over seeing his sensei handled in such a dominating way by a woman other than Tsunade.

"Who is this woman Jiraiya-sensei, she seems to have you wrapped around her finger as badly as Tsunade?" Minato laughs, amusement evident in his voice. After mumbling about troublesome blondes and disrespectful brats, Jiraiya answers "This woman here is a new member of Konoha and has been in contact with me for a while since she used the summoning jutsu without a contract like me, ending up at Mt. Myoboku as well". Realising the implication of his words, Minato whips around to look at Naruto, shocked.

"Yes, yes I have the toad contract yadda yadda. Onto the important stuff, what is the jutsu you want to make?" Naruto adds casually as if the toad summoning contract is an unimportant thing. Getting over his shock of what Naruto is like, Minato realises that she is there there to help him with his jutsu. Quickly sitting down in front of his scroll again, he motions his sensei and Naruto to come over and gets back to work.

Once reaching the scroll, Naruto notices the desciption of the technique as _'A compact and grinding chakra shape transformation'. _Upon asking where he is stuck Minato replies "I am not sure of the best shape to make the jutsu". Upon hearing this Naruto decides to speed the process along, "Why not make it like a Bijū bomb?". This only confuses Minato as he questions "What is a Bijū bomb? I have never heard of an attack such as that".

Naruto's eyes brighten with joy before she jumps up and activates her Bijū mode cloak. Upon feeling the chakra emitted from Naruto, Jiraiya and Minato look in awe at the raw power being excluded. Building up her chakra in the correct ratio Naruto unleashes the Bijū bomb at the lake and watches as there is a gigantic explosion which probably could be seen from all over Konoha.

Turning around Naruto could see the look of awe on her fathers face and astonishment on Jiraiya's. "How about that? If you make something even a sixth as strong as that it'll be an amazing jutsu. The shape will probably be the peak of shape manipulation making an amazing jutsu!" Getting over his awe, Minato focuses on the jutsu he just saw and trying to recreate it using his own chakra. Finishing with the design, he gets to work trying to recreate the Bijū bomb.

Stepping to the side as she watches her father work, Naruto hops into the tree that Jiraiya is sitting in to give an explanation. "I did learn how to do the Bijū bomb without going into full Bijū mode in Myoboku, I couldn't do that before I came back into the past as I only learnt how to use the chakra during the war anyway". Turning back to watch her Father create the rasengan, hopefully speeding up the process by showing him the Bijū bomb instead of him having to find one in a book and create one through a picture.

Leaning against the tree Naruto thinks about the Bijū chakra that is still inside of her. Knowing that she has eight of the Bijū worth of chakra inside of her, and knowing that if she wanted to she could use her Six Paths Sage mode to heal Kushina and extract Kurama to put within her, Naruto wonders what would happen if she had 9 full Bijū chakra's inside of her. Would they all merge and create the Jūbi or would Kurama be able to absorb all the Bijū chakra and make himself a pseudo Jūbi with the personality and apperance of the current Kurama, enabling Naruto to become a pseudo Jūbi jinchūriki.

Sensing an approaching chakra signature, Naruto stops musing and turns. Upon seeing who it is Naruto freezes, looking straight at her Mother, Kushina. "MINATO!" Kushina calls out to Minato, taking his attention away from trying to create his technique. "Hello Kushina", Minato waves at Kushina, who waves back. "I've had a breakthrough on my technique thanks to some help Jiraiya-sensei brought". Pointing in Naruto's direction, Kushina follows Minato's finger and lays eyes on Naruto.

Narrowing her eyes and looking between Minato and Naruto, Kushina turns back to Minato and states "I didn't know you had a sister". Spluttering Minato turns wide eyed to Kushina and remarks "No she isn't my sister Kushina! I only met her today after Jiraiya-sensei brought her to help me with my jutsu I am creating". Upon hearing this Kushina turns to Naruto and calls out "Hey! Come down and say hello, I want to meet this person who helped Minato".

Chuckling at her mothers enthusiasm Naruto jumps down "Hello Kushina, nice to meet you". Poking her on the forehead causing Kushina to yelp, Naruto talks to Kushina "You know Kushina, when you said that I was Minato's sister you actually are wrong, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki". Kushina gapes at this, eyes widened before her face splits into a massive grin, before taking Naruto hands and pulling her to sit down with her "But I thought I was the last one, I thought everyone was dead, I thought, I thou..."

Kushina bursts into tears and hugs Naruto like a lifeline, finally being reunited with a member of the Uzumaki's for the first time since she left her village for Konoha. Leaning into the hug, Naruto allows herself this chance to be friendly with her mother before leaning away and smiling. "Well now all that is done with, I'll allow you to get back to whatever you wanted to tell your boyfriend". Face reddening, making her like quite like a tomato, Kushina turns her gaze to the ground embarrassed.

Getting over her embarrassment, she turns to Minato. "I went back to the shop I told you about the other day, you know the Fūin one we go to, and somebody had bought Mito's book! You know the one I had already saved up 20% of the money neede.." Upon something hitting her, Kushina turns her head down to look at what had hit her lap. Eye's widening, she turns back to Naruto. "This, this is the book.. You bought it!" Kushina exclaims turning to look at Naruto, who had a smug look on her face. "Do you know how mu.." Expecting the oncoming rant from her Mother, Naruto chuckles before cutting her off before she can go any further "Now now, don't be upset, I did just lend you the book did I not".

Realising what Naruto had done, Kushina's face brightens up considerably, taking Naruto off her feet for the second time that day. Finally turning back to Minato, she goes into a massive discussion about fūinjutsu, with Naruto watching them. Sighing contently, Naruto turns to look at Jiraiya. "It's good to see this isn't it, seeing them free from war. Especially Minato, he was basically an Iwa story to score their children by the end of the war". Sighing, Naruto lies down, "Not completely, Kushina was kidnapped by cloud recently, remember". Frowning, Jiraiya turns back to the two others "Still, more good came from that than bad. You could say that was the beginning of a chain which ended in your birth".

Turning back to the teenagers smiling, Naruto asks "Would you like to see the Bijū bomb again Minato?" Feeling confused, Kushina asks "What is a Bijū bomb Naruto?". This is because she is naturally curious about any connections to her tenant. Her answer come from the source she thought, **'That is a Bij****ū's ultimate attack, that woman is the most powerful in the elemental nations, I couldn't fight her myself'. **Kushina unconsciously turns towards the woman in front of her before being shocked by her. "I see that the fuzzball told you, stole my spotlight again" grumbles Naruto. Kushina bursts out laughing.

Looking between Kushina and Naruto, Minato is confused as of what is going on. "The 'fuzzball' as you called him is complaining about disrespectful brats, how did you know though?" Smiling slightly, Naruto turns to look at Kushina out of the corner of her eye. "To do this, you have to have some Bijū chakra". Putting back up her Bijū mode, Naruto fires another Bijū bomb, completely destroying a 40ft area of trees, causing Kushina to gape at the damage. "That is the lowest power I can use it at", Naruto scratches the back of her neck at the awed looks of the people around her.

**'DO NOT tell her what I said about myself losing to her'. **Laughing hysterically, Kushina tells Naruto what the Kyūbi said, before she feels a great pain through her seal, and starts leaking out Bijū chakra. Acting quickly, Naruto decides that should stop Kurama and puts her hand on Kushina's seal, before being pulled into her mindscape.

* * *

**Kushina's Mindscape**

* * *

Inside Kushina's mindscape, Naruto looks at the conditions that Kurama is in. Wincing, she realises she still has to do something about the Bijū chakra leaking out. "Kurama! Stop leaking chakra, there is no reason for you to get so riled up over a silly thing like that" she barks. Watching the fox lower his head and stop, Naruto turns to see a shaking Kushina. Rushing over to her, she lets her lean against her to get over the shock of the Bijū chakra. "Are you okay now Kushina?" inquires Naruto, worried about her Mother.

Getting her bearings, Kushina realised that she was in her mindscape, with the Kyūbi in front of her... and she was leaning on Naruto. "How did you get in here" Kushina asks, wondering how anybody could be inside another person's mindscape. Chuckling slightly, Naruto replies "Well I placed my hand over your seal and used a small amount of Bijū chakra to connect myself to the seal so that I could get the furball to stop".

Realising what her fellow clansman said, Kushina bursts out laughing, hearing the Kyūbi being called a 'furball' was to much. Looking at Kushina laughing, Naruto smiles. "Lets come out of the seal now, your boyfriend is probably worried sick. Laughing at Kushina's red face, Naruto pulls herself and Kushina out of the seal.

* * *

**Outside the Seal**

* * *

Now outside the seal, Naruto backs away as Kushina calms down Minato and tells him what happened. Naruto walks over to Jiraiya and tells him "I believe that it would be best for me to leave for a while now, I need to go through the books I have recently gotten myself". Calling out to the teengers, Naruto says "I'm going to go back to my living space for now, Kushina you can keep that book for a while but I'll probably come and get it back when I get up to it with my books".

Waving behind her, Naruto jumps into the tree's and takes off towards her house, jumping to and from the houses, Naruto reaches her house and quickly slips through the front door and lays down on her bed, crying herself to sleep. The emotions of meeting her parents getting to her.

* * *

**The Morning**

* * *

With the light shining through the window, Naruto opens her red, puffy eye's and sits up on her bed, remembering last afternoon, and realising she slept from about 3pm to around 8am. Naruto gets up and grabs the books she bought, 4 of each level, and summons up shadow clones to read for her, while she goes around and practises some of her abilities such as the Rinnegan **Creation of All Things** or control over her sand and other applications of **Jiton.**

Stretching, Naruto stands. Looking briefly to make sure nothing is out of place from where it was yesterday, Naruto walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom for a shower. After 30 minutes, Naruto comes back out with clothes that strongly resemble what Kakashi wore when he was her sensei, minus the face mask, Naruto sits down in her main room, creating another 4 shadow clones to finish memorising the second section of the first fūinjutsu book.

After leaving her shadow clones with instructions to pop once they finish memorising their fourth of the section, Naruto takes the copies she has of the next book and jumps out of her window, closing it behind her and replacing the security seal as she leaves. Taking a small look around, sensing no chakra close by, Naruto hops her way to the Third Training Ground again.

Starting out, she channels her chakra into the ground, to create some sand for her to use, and puts her hand out in front of her, watching as the sand slowly trickles out of the ground to where she is pointing. Sighing, Naruto starts practicing with the sand to increase her speed and how much she can control, without having to use so much excess chakra that it is not useful. Moving her hands in the directions she wants the sand to go, Naruto doesn't notice Jiraiya move into the clearing that she is in, watching as she used sand like he remembered that her friend, the Kazkekage could.

Calling out to Naruto Jiraiya states "I see you are already hard at work this morning, getting ready to save the world and everything". Laughing at the startled reaction Naruto has, quickly having learned she has become a very good sensor since he had died, before questioning him "How did you get that ability anyway, you had no chance of getting it when I died". Putting her hand on her stomach Naruto answers "I got it because before I was sent back by the Sage, he put 8 of the tailed beasts inside of me without their concience, before sending me and Kurama back in time. Kurama's body was returned to where it was in this timeline, however. Mine wasn't as I wasn't born yet".

"Well, I think I was just finished with my training in my sand for today, what did you need from me Jiraiya?" Naruto asks, curious to why Jiraiya would come to find him. "Well, Naruto, it seems that the sandaime saw you use the Bijū bomb yesterday through his crystal ball, therefore he wants to test you as a shinobi, as he realises how out of date my information about you was".

Sighing quietly to herself, Naruto asks Jiraiya "Who will I be facing then, I want to know who so I can prepare for them". Smirking slightly, Jiraiya replies, "You will fight the second iteration of Team 7, including their sensei, along with Sakumo Hatake". Gaping slightly, Naruto looks up at her sensei sharply, "I'm fighting the Sannin, the God of Shinobi and the White Fang at the same time?" Upon seeing his nod she smilies, "Bring it on!" She shouts, pumping her fist into the air with a large smile on her face.

Turning around to face Jiraiya, Naruto tells him "It seems that I have to go and find information about my opponents, to the Libary!" With a flourish of her hand towards to library, Naruto disappears in a **Shunshin**.

* * *

**Later on in the day**

* * *

Finishing her research for the day, Naruto takes a step outside of the library and breathes in the night time air. Turning to go home, she walks straight into somebody and falls over. Looking to her right she see's the person she walked into on the floor as well. Looking at them she notices that he looks exactly like Kakashi. Realising this is the White Fang, she quicly jumps up and holds out a hand. "Sorry, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." As she rambles on, Sakumo looks at her with an amused expression. "Mah, it wasn't just your fault, I wasn't watching where I was going either". Quickly silencing herself, blushing with embarrassment, Naruto scratches the back of her neck. "Ehh, I guess so. Two training shinobi's falling over each other in front of the library, this is slightly awkward".

Laughing with her, Sakumo takes the hand and stands up. "Hello, my name is Sakumo Hatake". Putting his hand out, Naruto shakes it. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, White Fang". Looking at her strangely, Sakumo thinks for a second before what he was thinking of clicks. "Ahh! You're the woman who I'm fighting against with Lord Hokage and the Sannin tomorrow! I still have to find a babysitter for Kashi". Sakumo states, while mumbling the last part. "Well I hope we have a good fight tomorrow, and may the best shinobi win".

Sakumo smiles lightly as he watches Naruto state that she's going to, in her words "Kick ass and take names" before realising that she is standing infront of somebody who she is fighting and saying "thats not to say I don't think you're good shinobi". Laughing, Sakumo realises he has to get back to his house will the food for his son. "Well I should go now, my son need to get his food". Seeing Naruto stop, then look guilty and start apologizing again, he waves her off and says "See you tomorrow then, Naruto".

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

* * *

Sitting down on her couch, Naruto thinks back on her misfortune with Sakumo. Realising that Kakashi is currently a very small toddler, she starts chuckling. She decides that it would probably be best for her to get closer to Sakumo, and in turn Kakashi. _'Who knows, m__aybe I'll be Naruto-kaa to Kaka-chan' _Naruto thinks jokingly, chuckling to herself.

**(AN: The reason why I have Naruto calling Jiraiya sensei instead of Ero-Sennin or Pervy sage is because in my fic she called him something more respectful after his death).**


End file.
